A New beginning
by Lucylegladiator
Summary: A New town, New School, New friends, New life style, Could Hinata Hyuga cope with change? Or will Luffy and his gang have to help her deal with it?
1. A New School

**Well this is one of my unusual experiments and my first cross over story! I would really love for you guys to tell me what you think!**

**rolling...**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One piece or Naruto, or else I would've been stinking rich now!

Every thing happened so fast! Especially when you're now blended in school, made some friends, finally got the boy of your dreams to notice you...for a little while (Well we did exchange numbers so are we dating now?), coming out of your awkward/shy personality And then BANG! Your father gets a new job, forcing you to leave behind everything you've worked so hard to gain, making all your efforts to grind to dust! "I'm sorry girls but this is one opportunity I can't let go by! Please bear with me" Hanabi looked around the new yet slightly old mansion, she crossed her arm and frowned at her father clearly not impressed, "Dad! Are you kidding me! I now understand why the servant couldn't tag along, this house is too cramped! Sheesh tell me I'm dreaming!" She ran a hand through her hair, "Enough with the melodramatic! It's time to learn independence! Now go and help your sister unpack!" He stormed up the stairs, "B-But I'm only eleven!" She screamed after him.

Hanabi could've died right there and then as she examined herself in the mirror the next morning. "If you think that I'm leaving this house looking like a bunny rabbit then you're crazy!" Her father gave her a loving gaze as he patted her head, flattening the ribbon on her head, "But you don't only look adorable but mature as well" She turned to her older sister "Why aren't you complaining? I thought we were in this together!" She gave her one of rare confident smiles and patted her head ruffling the ribbon and the neat bang she worked all morning to get, "Hey you two hurry up already!"

That confident smile she was parading around with all morning, disappeared as soon as she stepped into the crowded corrida, suddenly becoming an object of attention, She felt uneasy, she felt small, she felt all of this would go away if the floor boards opened and swallowed her up! But sadly that didn't happen, "Did you see her eyes?" "They're so wierd! Like an alien or something!" "Her skin is so pale, I bet she hardly gets any sunlight from where she came from" She lowered her head and quickened her pace just to get away from the murmurings that haunted her , *Thump!* Hinata landed on her butt with all her papers scattered around her, "My bad! Let me help you with those!" An orange-haired girl wasted no time in gathering the papers, Some one whispered "Already a clutz on her first day!" She lowered her head and bit her lips as they quivered a quick apology to the female in front of her, "You must be new here, am I right?" Her hazel pupils searched her dull ones for a response, "I-I am...Could you direct to the chemistry lab?" "Sure! I'm Nami by the way!"

"WHAT!? Luffy's in detention? Recess just started! what for? why? how c-" Zoro grabbed Usopp's nose "If you don't shut up,my swords are itching to dismember you" "Uh...Heh...No thanks" He sweated lightly "Who knows? It's a mystery" Robin appeared out of nowhere starling Usopp, "NOT funny Robin!"

Ugh detention sucked especially when you're bored out of your freaking mind with nothing to do or no one to talk to, Luffy turned his chair to face the window with his back to the wall,he sighed as he remembered why he was in here in the first place. _The math teacher was sick, So The principal was the substitute and like a bomb shell he dropped a pop quiz, but for some strange reason it seemed so easy, Cavendish gave me a coy grin ''psst" I ignored him "psssst" "What!" I snarled finally giving him my attention, he was trying to show me something at the edge of his paper, I stretched a bit until I was leaning directly over him and read "Can we be friends? ...Really!" White beard turned towards my direction, "Principal! Luffy's trying copy my answers!" "No way! I'm gonna kick your ass for saying that!" "Luffy, you know what that means don't you?" *Sigh* "Whatever..Banana mouthstatche guy." He handed me a red card, "detention? Now hold up a minute here that's not true!" before I left the room I gave Cavendish a death glare, he sneered in return.__  
><em>

The creaking sound from the door interrupted Luffy's thoughts, as an alabaster skinned, slender female peered shyly behind the door, the most interesting feature about her were those pale lavender orbs, "U-Uh I'm sorry...this isn't the lab..I must've gotten the directions mixed up...oh dear" Luffy blinked, then jumped to his feet startling her..."S-SO COOL,! I've never seen anything like it!..Your eyes I mean!" She was taken aback, her cheeks flushed a bit as she got her first compliment about her dull,plain, lifeless pupils, normally people would call her an alien or a weirdo so she didn't know how to take this, "Uh...Thanks?" She refused to meet eye contact with the straw hat boy who decided to make conversation, " The second door to your right" "What?" "That's where the lab is" "Thank you" She bowed her head and was about to leave, when his arm grabbed her shoulder "I'm Luffy by the way! What's your name?" "Hinata...Hinata Hyuga"

**Welp! There you have it! The end of chapter one! I've been thinking about paring people up, so please review..please~ until next time ~Lucy out!**


	2. New friends

**Ah! There you have it! The second installment! I don't think it's as good as the first chapter, but I'm very happy that people are liking it so far!**

**Rolling...**

The lunch room was crowded! And this was if you lost your seat, you eat on the floor next to the garbage bins crowded! Hinata felt her heart race as she made her way through the crowd looking for a seat, Some girls that sat in a corner, saw her coming and started whispering, Hinata bit her lips and lowered her head and quickened her pace, A curly-haired girl with freckles who sat among the girls stretched out her feet the same moment Hinata hurried by, *THUMP!* "Ahhhh!" Hinata fell back wards with her tray flying in the air, '_Wh-Where's my lunch tray?!'_ *Splat!* She felt the warm spaghetti sauce run down her face and the rest landed on her lily white shirt. A small speck landed on Alvida's shoulder "Watch where you're going you clutz! Are you looking for a fight? Not only did you almost sprain my ankle, you made a mess on my favorite shirt!" Hinata winced at the venom in her tone, "Such a clumsy girl! No! My bad! The floor just hates you! Hahaha!" Buggy keeled over, causing the rest of the lunchroom to roar with laughter, Hinata felt warm tears roll down cheeks as she made a beeline to girls washroom almost knocking some one over in the process, "There she goes again!HAHAHAH!" Nami's eyebrow furrowed in worry, then in anger towards Alvida's group, "How could they be so mean! I hope that frail new is alright" Everyone looked at Usopp the moment the word frail left his lips, "Guys? What?" _"He should be the Last person talking about frail" _They had a large sweat drop behind their heads as they thought the same thing

What else could possibly go wrong with today? Wasn't being away from all her friends and loved one behind in Konoha enough torture? She really wanted to be on good terms with her father so she agreed to move and start again but this was way more than what she bargained for! Just way too frickin much! She was sobbing so hard she didn't hear, the door shut or shuffling foot steps, "Hey! You in here?" Hinata sat up on the toilet seat, that was definitely not a female voice! Wait by chance that wasn't..."L-Luffy-san?" She couldn't see him, but she could imagine him giving her a toothy grin now. "Why are you in the girls bathroom? That's very brave and outrageous! If someone sees you in he-" "Who cares! You bumped into me on your way here, It seemed like you were crying, Wanna talk about it?" "It's nothing..really.." "Uh-Oh!" "Luffy-san whats the matte-Ah!" Luffy opened the door and ran inside, Causing Hinata to squeal and wished she would've died right there, Luffy turned to see an Ultra red-faced girl sitting down on the toilet only in her lavender laced bra, foot steps entered the wash room"You should've been at lunch today! Some new girl tripped and got covered in her own lunch!" Luffy had his ear pressed against the wall, It was really difficult to have enough room for the both of them, "Shishishi! Who ever that was is such a clutz!" Hinata lowered her head letting her bangs cover her eyes, Luffy turned around, "Oh...that was you...sorry!" "It's fine" He suddenly lit up like a bulb "Fine then! Wanna have lunch with my friends?" Hinata looked hesitant for a moment, then she gave him a small smile and agreed, the two girls that were gossiping eventually left, "I guess it's my cue to leave then! See you outside in ten minutes!" "Okay", Luffy suddenly stopped, "By the way your underwear is really cool! Not only is it orange but it have a bunch of swirly thingies! Shishishi!" If it was possible Hinata would've gotten redder, "Luffy-san!" "I'm sorry!"

"Hinata..meet Nami, Robin, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji!" They all nodded "An angel has descended from above!" Sanji's orbs grew heart-shaped "How was heaven when you left it?" Hinata felt a bit uneasy, even a bit freaked out at the blonde who held out a red rose, her shaky hands gently took it and placed it to her nose, "Ah! Your hands are so delicate mellori-" A fist collided to his left jaw sending him flying towards the garbage bin, Nami's fist throbbed as the vein on her forehead, "For once in your stupid life, Can't you stop ogling at a girl?!" "We saw what that horrible girl did to you" Robin placed an arm on her shoulder, "Want us to teach her a lesson for you?" Zoro had on one his sadistic grins, Sanji stopped swooning "Hey! I resent the way you say that about Lady Alvida! Moss head!" "Did some one say revenge? Worry not Captain Usopp, King of pranks to the rescue!"

A minute after three in the afternoon and everyone started rushing through the gates, Hinata stood in an alley with Luffy and his friends, "Why are we here again? I wanna take my new car for a spin!" Nami faced Zoro with a bright smile, making everyone suddenly feel uneasy, "Zoro, my friend, What about my 500 beli that was overdue since last month?" Zoro started to sweat lightly "Err..Nami you don't understand...This was one of last model, I just had to buy it!" "No! I understand perfectly!" She cracked her knukcles, "AHHH! IT BURNS! WHAT'S THAT SMELL!DAMMIT BUGGY DON'T TELL YOU LEFT THE WINDOWS OPEN?" Everyone watched Alvida and Buggy scramble around, then a skunk came out from under the vehicle causing everyone to back away slowly, "A-Ah ...uhbA Skunk? What's A SKUNK DOING IN OUR CAR?!" Alvida shrieked, "It wreaks!" Buggy held his red nose as his eyes started watering, Usopp appeared out of now where as he muttered under his breath, "Special attack! Skunk explosion!" Everyone bursted into laughter.


	3. New friends pt 2

**Another chpt comes rolling! Oh! One more thing if you have any suggestions, I shall gladly place them within my story just to make it a bit more interesting!**

**Rolling...**

There was a sudden knock on the front door, Hinata placed the novel she was reading down on the coffee table and answered the door, She almost fainted when she saw who stood at the door way, he quickly embraced her "N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata moaned as he removed his face from the crook of her neck, "What is it Hinata?", "Why are you here?" He laughed at her confused yet shocked expression, "To see you of course! I've missed you Hinata, nothing is the same without you, everything seems a more dull, I've never seen Kiba sigh that much" He walked into the living room, Hinata's blush intensified with every word the blonde said, '_Since he's here, now's your chance Hinata! How hard could it be? Just tell him how you really feel!" _ Her blush deepened"Are you feeling alright Hinata? Do you wanna sit down?" He guided her to couch. "It's just...It's just that I've wanted to tell you something..." His cerulean eyes sparkled as he grinned at her, "Go ahead I'm all ears!" Hinata took a deep breath, "I'm in love with you Naruto-kun...I've always been, since academy days, and it just kept growing from

admiration, to infatuation, to love" She caressed his whiskered cheek gently, "I just had to tell you this, my greatest regret of all was leaving before I would've confessed my love to you" Naruto stayed silent throughout the entire confession, he lowered his head causing her to cringe, "Hinata...".He took her hand in his, "I feel the same way" He placed a thumb under her chin tilting up to and he kissed her "Hinata! Hinata!" "Wha..Naruto?" Hinata fully opened her eyes to her amused father standing in over her, She looked around and noticed the book she ws reading fell on the ground _'I probably drifted off to sleep, While I was reading' _"I take it that you have a very _good _dream, "You have visitors" She slowly got into a sitting position and hesitantly looked towards the door way to see Luffy and the others grinning from ear to ear, "HINATA! ARE YOU STILL ASLEE-" "QUIET YOU JERK!" Sanji and Nami smacked the straw hat off of his head, Hiashi shook his head and went upstairs, _'Oh yeah...It's Saturday...I invited them over' _"You guys! How did you find me? Z-Zoro-san you must be great with directions" Zoro's cheeks got a skight blush "Well I do what I can" Everyone else had a sweat dropp behind their heads, _'Yeah Right!'_ Hinata stepped aside to let them in the house, and sighed in depression as she remembered what happened between Naruto and her was nothing but a stupid dream 'What am I thinking!? _Naruto-kun would never say anything like that! He's never ever seen past my stutter, fainting spells or shyness!'_

"Hinata I always knew that fate brought us together as friends!" Nami had dollar signs in her eyes as she ogled at the size of the house, it's like the five of our houses joined!" "That's wayyy too much exaggeration don't you think,Nami?!" Usopp angrily smacked her shoulder. "Let me show you around the house then" Hinata motioned for them to follow her, then she gasped, "W-where's Zoro-san?!" Everyone face palmed "Dammit Marimo!" "Damn! It's easy to get lost in here!" Usopp held his head, "shishishi!"

"Well this is kinda wierd, Zoro looked around at the Lilac room, with ponies and unicorns on the walls, '_This is...the Hinata's room?' _"Who are you and what do you think you're doing in my room?" Zoro spun around to a smaller version of Hinata,"Uh...looking for the kitchen.."

Hinata went up to her room instead of looking for Zoro and picked up the photo frame"Neji-niisan, Okaa-san, It gets harder everyday without you two in this cold, vast world, Everything moved so fast, I guess I never get a chance to say good bye to anyone, First Okaa-san, then Neji-niisan, Then my best friends, but most importantly Naruto-kun..." _'I couldn't even tell you how much I lo-' _ "This is your room...It's so orange! You like that colour don't you?" Some crumbs spilled out his mouth, causing Hinata to giggle, "What's wrong?" He went over to her and took a seat, "By the way, who are the two women in the photo?" Hinata almost fell of her bed, "It's my mother and my cousin" "I'm Sorry.." Luffy bowed and give a quick apology, "So where are they? Did you guys leave them behind or something?" Hinata bowed her head and bit her lips "No they're not with us...in this world" Luffy's eyes widened at what he just heard, he slowly almost hesitantly placed an arm around her shoulder, "At least I'm not alone in that situation!" "What do you mean?" Hinata's face flushed from the sudden contact, "I've lost both my brothers" He barely muttered but loud enough for Hinata to hear, "Luffy-san..." He gave her a grin and a thumbs up "Hey now! Don't feel sorry for me! Some thing in my gut tells me that my older brother Sabo is still alive though!" If it was one thing she liked about Luffy, it would be his Optimism. "Luffy!" Usopp bolted into the room causing Luffy and Hinata to break away from each other, "Oh so this is where you were! I gotta show you the size of their dojo! Come on!" "Awesome! Let's go!" He shot up from the bed and followed Usopp.

Luffy suddenly stopped causing Usopp to bump into him, "What is it Luffy!" He held his nose in irritation, "Oh yeah! Hinata that ramen poster in your room has the same swirly things just like on your underwear! Shishishi!" "WHAT!" Everyone gaped, while Hinata hid her face in her hoodie as she yelled "Luffy-san!"

Zoro curled into a ball writhing in agony as he rolled around on the wooden floor, "Zoro what happened? and where the heck have you been?" Nami ran to his side "I asked him to be my sparring buddy but it seems he wasn't that much of a challenge" Hanabi stepped out from the darker side of the dojo, Zoro tried to get into a sitting position but failed "WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU DO TO ME,!'' Hanabi sneered "I just gave him a taste of my gentle fist!"

**I'm at a standstill at the moment! Once again Please help me with some ideas by dropping a review! I'm always happy to some how place them within my story to make it a bit more interesting!**


	4. Feelings for Luffy?

**Another chpt has arrived, Sorry its bit shorter than the rest, If it sucked It was a bit rushed and I can't keep my concentration on something for long. So here you go. Bring on the flames!**

Things could happen pretty fast! At the click of a finger, you make some strange but cool friends, to the point where you invite them to your house, next thing you know, you've slighty developed a crush for them, Hinata shook her head about the crush part, she was hundred percent sure that her love for Naruto still burned like a flame! You can't just throw away feelings that were stored up for at least nine years and counting!, "That's impossible.." she softly muttered to herself, but her partner heard her, "You said something Hinata?" "N-no...by the way, I think we should get another book for research..." She stared in dismay at the green haired boy who now had his head on the desk fast asleep, her cheeks flushed unknowingly ' I guess Luffy would've been a better lab partner, he's not sharpest tool in the shed but at least he would've stayed awake.' *sigh* "Nami...why do we have to use the library for research? Too many books in one place makes me feel clutterphobic!" Nami glared at him, "I see...by the way it's CLAUSTROPHOBIC! AND WERE STAYING CUZ I SAID SO!" "SHHHH!" The librarian frowned at them then went back to her book, "Besides this place is boring, no one comes in here!" Luffy's cries fell on deaf ears as Nami advanced through the isles looking for a biology text-book, "Nami..." He eventually followed her, 'I'm glad to have a friend like Luffy, he makes everything around him so lively!...Just like Naruto-kun' Arggh! Why does everything have to remind her of Naruto, who was thousands of miles away from her and probably forgot that she even existed like her used to., "Hey!" "Huh!?" Hinata mentally berated herself for letting her mind wander off, Luffy looked at Zoro and grinned evilly as he took a marker from his picket and proceeded to draw on his face, "L-Luffy-san! What are you doing! That's not right!'' "I'm teaching him a lesson for falling asleep on his partner, shishishi!" Nami came in time to witness what Luffy was doing, "Luffy! What are you...Aha! Now's my chance! Give me that marker!" Hinata watched in horror as Nami wrote something on his forehead while Luffy snickered, "You two are nothing but pure evil!" Hinata covered her eyes as she left the table in search of another Chemistry text. Zoro awoke to the sounds of hysterical laughter, "What's going on? What's with you guys?" "Oh it's nothing, say! Zoro you look very attractive today, is that eyeliner?" Usopp winked, Zoro ran into the male washroom to check himself, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Zoro's eye twichted at when looked at his reflection, "There's only one person who could've done this!"

"I've finally found it!" Her lavender eyes sparkled with glee, she grabbed the Chemistry text-book from the top shelf but paused when she heard voices coming from behind, "When are you gonna tell him how you really feel?" Hinata was usually against ear dropping but even if she wanted to give them privacy, her legs glued themselves to the ground. "What do you mean? It will ruin our friendship besides I don't think he sees me as anything but a friend..Robin I'm hopeless I really like everything about him, from his short spiky black hair to one of those bright smiles, I won't give up! Because one of these days he'll notice me!" *sigh*, "Fufufu, Let's get back to the others" Hinata used her bloodline to scan where the voices came from, only to find that the girls had left, She did make out the voices to be none other than Nami and Robin. She held the book to her chest 'Black hair? Bright smiles?' Hinata didn't know why she felt they way she did, If she had known any better she felt a bit hurt, "Why? Do I even have a crush on a guy like that? He's always late gor class, He's the ultimate class clown, The dead last student...(okay not so much he can really be smart!), He's noisy, rude, care free, mischievous!, he does what he wants, whenever he wants, He was not her type! Hinata leaned against the book shelf, the things she just listed about Luffy were almost the exact things Naruto did!, All she ever did was invite him to her home, and his one of a kind smiles haunted her dreams ever since, She hated that! She hated that he reminded her of the person she loved.


End file.
